


i like you so much

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: i REALLY LOVE kyungsoo and chanyeol: the fic[in which chanyeol thinks he could spend the rest of his life just admiring how beautiful and wonderful and perfect kyungsoo is]





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit: finally added this fic to the series bc it technically could/should come sometime after kiss me better (this is in ksoos dorm, not pcys, so its not directly after)

morning comes and goes softly; by the time either of them open their eyes, the sun is halfway across the sky. buttercup curtains on the dorm window are pulled tightly shut and distill sharp, insistent beams into a warm glow illuminating the room. fall is making its slow exit, paving the way for winter with whiter light and cooler breezes, but chanyeol still feels warm and safe and sweet under the covers with his forehead against kyungsoos sternum and their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

chanyeol wakes up first. he stumbles out of sleep, feeling confused, then concerned, then content. light and consciousness seep into his bones enough for him to shift himself closer to kyungsoo, close the few inches between them. chanyeols arms are wrapped around either side of kyungsoo, hands splayed out to touch as much of him as he possibly can, pull him in. kyungsoos head is tilted downward, his lips hovering just above chanyeols scalp. he is frozen soothing chanyeol the way he was last night, trying to coax the other into sleep; one hand is positioned to trace circles and loops and curlicues on the small of his back, one is resting at the top of chanyeols nape, fingers curled in his hair. for a few minutes, chanyeol is content to just lie like that, in the limbo between sleep and conciousness, greedily breathing in kyungsoos scent of ginger and honey and warmth and skin as if the world doesnt exist outside of this room, this bed, outside of kyungsoos touch.

 

and suddenly chanyeol is filled with this incredible fondness so deep it makes his heart  _ ache, _ because he chose kyungsoo and kyungsoo chose him back and oh,  _ oh, _ he must be the luckiest person alive to be able to wake up in do kyungsoos arms like this. if he could pull himself any closer he would, but he simply cant, so instead he tilts his head up ever so slightly and presses his lips above kyungsoos heart. he stays there, halfway to a kiss, letting his own heart line up with the quiet, steady beat of kyungsoos, timing his deep breaths to the rise and fall of kyungsoos chest. 

 

but before long, chanyeol cant stand being the only one awake. quietly, gently, without moving at all, he hums into the shirt, voice low and sleep-scratchy and overflowing with affection. “kyungsoo, wake up.” 

 

even though he's normally the heaviest sleeper, kyungsoo wakes and sighs and draws his arms in closer, cranes his neck down just the smallest bit to kiss the top of chanyeols head, cards his fingers through the locks. “i’m here.” chanyeol can feel the words against kyungsoos chest and his heart lilts. after a few seconds of just this, just lying there quiet and awake and warm, kyungsoo leans back, shifts the hand in chanyeol’s hair and touches his ear, his temple, his cheek, his lips, traces his jaw down to his chin. chanyeol, pulling himself higher in the bed, meets kyungsoo’s touch, tilts his head up and leans forward and they kiss --

 

[chanyeol thinks he is in love with kyungsoo’s kisses. he is in love with his perfect lips, the way they make that adorable heart shape when he laughs and how he can feel kyungsoos smile against his own when they kiss like they are now, happy and perfect and peaceful. he is in love with how sure his kisses are, how loving he is, how much he  _ wants _ chanyeol and how much chanyeol wants him. he is in love with the butterflies in his stomach that he gets every time, without fail, when kyungsoo pulls them together and kisses him like they are the only people who have ever been so happy (and maybe they are). he is in love with the quiet gasp kyungsoo makes when they finally pull apart and the way his eyes gleam when he is breathless. he is in love with the way kyungsoo looks at him with such unadulterated adoration when they are alone together because  _ oh _ , kyungsoo loves him just as much as he does.]

 

\-- and chanyeol murmurs everything against kyungsoos lips, all at once, says “kyungsoo, i like you so much” into the kiss without skipping a beat (though both their hearts do, involuntarily), and when kyungsoo, so small and sweet and sleepy, smiles that  _ incredible _ heart-shaped grin, chanyeol cant help himself. his fingers at the back of soos head twist and smooth out the short locks and he cradles kyungsoos face, completely litters it with fleeting kisses. he maps every inch of his cheekbones and temples and forehead, lays “i love you”s against heavy eyelids til kyungsoo half-whine-half-laughs for him to stop and kiss him proper again, traces his lips down the bridge of his nose, meets heart-shaped smile and stays there, holding his breath and trying to seal this moment away in his memory forever because he doesn’t think he has ever felt like this before. everything feels perfect and sappy and like everything chanyeol has  _ ever wanted _ , kyungsoos hands fisting into his shirt, pulling him impossibly close, kyungsoos lips pressing against his, stealing the smallest of sounds from him, kyungsoos eyes barely open, lidded with sleep and love and desire, kyungsoo kyungsoo  _ kyungsoo.  _

 

too soon, theyre both breathless and have to pull away reluctantly, but their hands never leave each other. before chanyeol can move to pepper kisses again, kyungsoo presses his finger against chanyeols lips. “my turn, babe.” chanyeol puts on that languid smile, the one that makes kyungsoo feel like time is grinding to a halt, ready to stop just for them. he smooths his hands across chanyeols shoulders, gently turning him to press his back against the bed. the warm glow of the room makes everything feel gentler and kyungsoo can see past chanyeol’s (usually blinding) grin, see the crinkles under his eyes and the overwhelming love in them. he, too, softens under chanyeols gaze, plants one last kiss on his forehead before climbing cautiously to straddle him. for a second, kyungsoo is starstruck when he sees how gorgeous his boyfriend is, all messy hair and soft skin and eye smiles and laughter. he indulges, savoring him like his favorite sweet, combing fingers through tangles, running hands up and down his arms and neck and torso, swiping his thumb over his eyelids (chanyeol covers kyungsoos hand on his cheek with his own and smiles sleepily; kyungsoo swears he can feel his heart beat right out of his chest), basks in his low, quiet laughter. chanyeol lies there patiently, admires his boyfriend back: his soft expressions affected by the drowsiness of sleeping in, his perfect hands as they slide up and down chanyeols body. 

 

kyungsoos craving gets the best of his self control. he feels chanyeols hands securely on his hips to keep him grounded, lays one arm on either side of chanyeols head, twines fingers lightly in his hair, and hovers two inches above chanyeols lips without kissing him, just to tease. he wants to see his boyfriend make that adorable pout (kyungsoo swears it makes his kisses taste even sweeter). sure enough, chanyeol pulls a face, making kyungsoo grin. but chanyeol is impatient; he lifts his head just a little, reaches up to kyungsoos neck, and pulls him down. kyungsoos lips fall open, half in surprise and half in want, coax chanyeols open too -- 

 

[kyungsoo loves chanyeols perfect mouth. he drinks in his laughter and hums as if they are the nectar of the gods, swallows every breath and poorly quieted moan like ambrosia. he loves his lips, how soft they are again his own, how cautious and gentle he always is at first until he gets restless; chanyeol always gets restless, starts to kiss kyungsoo impatiently across every inch of skin he can find - lips, cheeks, ears, knuckles, fingertips - until kyungsoo is overwhelmed and breathless and needy. something about chanyeols mouth against him, his skin, his lips, always makes kyungsoo come apart at the seams.]

 

\-- kyungsoo absolutely  _ melts. _ despite how sleepy they are, chanyeol kisses him long and slow and deep and kyungsoo lets himself become lost in it because oh, everything feels so perfect _.  _ chanyeols hands are all over him, touching the small of his back, his waist, his neck, and chanyeol tastes so  _ good _ , so familiar but addicting all over again. kyungsoo starts to feel almost drunk from the kiss, mind cloudy and bones turning heavy over chanyeols body, and it takes all of his composure to tear himself away. (chanyeol drags his teeth against kyungsoos bottom lip and kyungsoo almost leans back in immediately.) 

 

“yeol.” kyungsoo thumbs over chanyeols parted lips, redder and slicker than before, and marvels at the flush blooming under his skin. “you’re so beautiful.” the hands at the small of kyungsoos back tighten almost imperceptibly and kyungsoo leans down, mouths at the skin just behind where chanyeols jawline meets his ear, throws caution to the wind, and lets a subtle mark bloom. “ _kyungsoo, oh.”_ the air between them is filled with static and anticipation. fingertips outline the column of chanyeols neck and lips follow (slow and careful, as if kyungsoo were kissing a sculpture, afraid to break something under his touch). a deep pink blush, warm but not embarrassed, chases after the kisses. it paints chanyeols skin so prettily and kyungsoo flushes at the sight, too -- _i did that,_ he thinks. _oh._ his skin heats and goosebumps rise at chanyeol's mumbling and hands pressing against his back, willing him closer closer closer.

 

when kyungsoo surprises chanyeol, leaves another hickey along his collarbone, chanyeol swears kyungsoo has replaced the blood in his veins with electricity; every touch is like lightning against his skin and it feels incredible, so good and so hot and so  _ much _ . and chanyeol  moans, quiet and needy, and lifts kyungsoo up to kiss him long and slow and deep again (the way that makes kyungsoo go crazy), to breathe  _ i love you i love you i love you  _ into his mouth and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until the need has all but burned out. their hands are everywhere, tangled in hair and creeping up clothes -- chanyeol reaches underneath kyungsoos shirt, glides palms across his back and shoulder blades, tries to press every bit of love he has against kyungsoo like tattoos permanently painted into his skin so kyungsoo never forgets how loved, how needed he is. 

 

“soo,” chanyeol murmurs. kyungsoo blinks open his eyes and slowly props himself up on his elbows, tilting his head and rubbing the last bits of sleep out of his eyes.  _ oh.  _

 

[just for the record, chanyeol is in love with much more than kyungsoos kisses; he really thinks he could spend the rest of his life just admiring his gorgeous boyfriend. he is in love with his beautiful eyes, the way they widen in awe at the smallest of surprises and crinkle when he smiles (and he smiles so much, it’s so contagious). he is in love with his dark hair, when its long enough for chanyeol to run his fingers through while kyungsoo drifts to sleep or when its freshly buzzed and chanyeol can't keep his hands off. he is in love with his cheeks, how they squish up  _ adorably _ with his laughs and how soft they are under his lips. he loves his strong arms, how kyungsoo could manhandle him if he really, really wanted to. (sometimes he does. its hard dating a massive puppy college boy.) he could go on and on and on describing everything he loves about kyungsoo, his perfect profile and sharp jaw and beautiful hands and  _ oh,  _ every bit of him, but that would simply take eons.] 

 

“yeol.” 

 

“mm.”

 

“yeol, you're staring. and your mouth is open. and you have that look again.”

 

“what look?” chanyeol hooks his arms around kyungsoos neck. 

 

“that super gross one you make after you kiss me.” 

 

“awww, babe, how flattering!” its embarrassingly obvious how hard kyungsoo is trying not to laugh (god, has he  _ always _ looked this cute?), but he gives up when his happy virus starts laughing and pulling him in. all the tension in the room dissolves into the golden light and kyungsoo leans his forehead on his boyfriends. they laugh til theyre out of breath, and when thats over, they kiss til theyre out of breath again, all smiles and no heat.  

 

the sun keeps shining softly through the curtains, and the dorm is still and quiet, but chanyeol and kyungsoo are awake now. kyungsoo is dead weight on top of chanyeol, who groans complaints and threats of tickling him off but just wraps his arms around him lovingly anyway. kyungsoo is the one listening to chanyeols heartbeat, breathing in time with him. chanyeol wonders if his boyfriends heart is beating as fast as his. he never wants this moment to end.

 

“i like you so, so much.” 

 

“shut up, yeol.” his voice is muffled against chanyeols shirt. 

 

“of course, babe, whatever you want.” chanyeol cranes his neck to kiss the top of soos head, wraps his arms tighter, pulls kyungsoo in closer. kyungsoo buries his face into the shirt now. 

 

“i love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then chanyeol EXPLODED 
> 
> this is the first fic i have ever written, i swore id never write fic about real people but here we are 8)
> 
> thank you for reading !! leave comments !! 
> 
> i love ksoo and pcy


End file.
